


Cool Starry Aqua Night

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: A wintry chill runs through the city, sending cold across the streets. But things are just heating up for a certain threesome...





	Cool Starry Aqua Night

"I hate this," Kori pouted, lying on the bed watching the TV with Kaldur and Dick beside her. The weatherman was talking about a drop in temperature and advised night-goers to bundle up and keep warm. "I don't like the cold much."

"I am not a fan of it, either." Kaldur remarked, feeling Kori's hand rest on his arm.

"Hey, at least it'll keep the bad guys away." Dick joked, running his fingers through Kori's hair. He then turned the TV off and set the remote on the nightstand. "And I got an idea how to keep us warm."

That caught Kori's attention. "Oh, do tell, Dick." Her lips were curved into a sly smile. "I want to hear it."

Kaldur let out a sigh. "I was hoping to just relax in bed, watching one of those romance movies." He then felt Kori's hand slide over to the waistband of his briefs, feeling his cock getting slightly erect.

"C'mon, Kal, we can do that any other time." Nightwing shot a seductive look at him. "Don't you want to get warm and cuddle up with us?"

Kori slid her hand all the way down into Kaldur's underwear, fondling his cock with her fingers. Her green eyes were focused on his blushing expression. "Yes, Kaldur. It would be so fun if you joined us."

"I...very well." Kaldur relented, knowing they wouldn't stop until they had their way.

Kori made a purring growl as she began to pull the Atlantean's underwear off of him, leaving him nude and his now-erect cock rising up in the air. "I am going to enjoy this," She then leaned over and kissed her dark-skinned blonde hungrily.

Dick had already undressed himself, having flung his boxers and shirt onto the floor. He reached his hand towards Kory's ass and tugged at her pink lace thong she was wearing. "You mean we, babe."

Kori pulled away from Kaldur and let out a chuckle as she then pulled her tank top off, letting her luscious breasts bounce free. She felt her other lover slide her thong down to her ankles. "Why, thank you, Mister Grayson. Such a gentleman."

"What are our plans for the night?" Kaldur inquired breathlessly.

"How would you two like to go for a ride?" Dick waggled his eyebrows mischievously as he began to apply lotion to his erection. "It's free, doesn't cost a thing, and it's for your pleasure."

The redheaded alien giggled. "Oh, we would love to, wouldn't we, Kaldur?"

"I would not mind at all." The dark-skinned male nodded in agreement, then had a look of puzzlement. "But who will go first?"

"You can have Little Dick. I will take the other end." Kori gestured to Dick's member.

Dick lay down onto the bed as Kaldur straddled his hips and positioned his ass over his cock. "Here I go, then." He squatted down and felt his lover's lubed rod slowly slide all the way into his backdoor. "Ahhh... You're so big inside me, Richard..."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," The first Robin then began to move his hips, thrusting inside his lover's ass. The sounds of Kaldur moaning and grunting were music to his ears. "You like that, Kal, honey?"

"T-This is amazing...!" The Atlantean panted, his own cock bouncing up and down from riding Dick's cock. "I can feel you rubbing my insides!"

Kori, meanwhile, was fingering her herself in impatience. "It seems you're enjoying yourself, my love." She raised a brow. " But I'm still waiting for my ride."

"Well, sit on down, Kor. Let Big Dick show you-" Nightwing was silenced as Starfire quickly positioned her round, orange ass over his face and simply placed it down onto his face. Dick quickly began to eat her out, his tongue sliding inside her slit and scraping her inner walls.

"Oh. Oh, Oh, _OH_!" The Tamaranean let out a series of shuddering moans, feeling her lover squeeze her ass with his hands eagerly. "Ohhh, Dick!"

"D-Did you ride his Little Dick like this before?" Kaldur panted heavily, his ass slamming down onto Dick's crotch almost hypnotically.

"Oh, yes!" Kori panted, feeling her lick her inside greedily. "Just much like you are doing now." She suddenly removed her ass from Dick's face and leaned forwards, eying her other lover's bouncing cock. "Poor Little Kaldur, with no one to tend to him~"

"Kori, w-wait-" He was cut off as the redhead took his length effortlessly as she began to blow his cock. "O-Oh, Neptune!"

"Hey!" Dick whined, annoyed that his meal wasn't finished as he saw Kori's bare butt in full view, her pucker and her glistening pussy in front of him. "Kori!"

She ignored him, her breasts swaying to and fro as she kept sucking Kaldur off while he rode on Dick. Her skillful tongue scrubbed his cock all over with her saliva, earning her a moan from the dark-skinned male.

"Don't ignore me!" Dick protested, pouting as he lightly swatted at her shaking ass, her buttock jiggling slightly from the impact. He then repeated the action again and again, as if he were playing bongo drums.

All it did was make Kori more aroused than she was before, her exaggerated moans sending vibes through Kaldur's member in her mouth. She flashed her bedroom eyes at a sweaty Kaldur.

"Dear Neptune, I'm going to...!" Kaldur cut himself off as he blew his load into Kori's mouth, who quickly swallowed it down. She then plopped her ass back onto Dick's face, who eagerly resumed licking her pussy with gusto, his tongue striking at her sensitive spots inside. "You're such a spoiled child," The redhead huffed, feeling her ass stinging slightly from the spanking she got.

Kori panted heavily as she then felt Dick hit her G-spot, her body going rigid as she came close to her orgasm. "Oh, _X'hal_!" She cried out in ecstasy. She threw her head back and came onto her lover's face at the same time Dick then shot his load deep into Kaldur's ass, enjoying the surprised moan coming from him.

Soon, the alien princess and the underwater warrior got off of their cherished lover and began to slide underneath in the covers, pressing their bodies against one another.

"That was great." Dick sighed blissfully, looking at Kaldur."And you wanted to lie in bed and watch a movie."

"I won't lie, that was quite...thrilling." Kaldur pressed himself closer to Dick, feeling his right arm wrapped around him.

"Perhaps next time your Little Kaldur will get ridden by Dick or I," Kori smiled seductively at the blonde, as she nuzzled against Dick's left side. "And Dick can sit on your face."

"That is, if Kal's up for it." The raven-haired man chuckled.

"Maybe later. Now, I just want to rest with you both." Kaldur sighed, contentedly.

The three of them then began to fall into slumber underneath the sheets, as the cold winds blew outside the window.


End file.
